I meant to call
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: S&A romance. ONE-SHOT. Picking up some supplies from Fisher, Stevie bumps into Alex, and decides to "talk" to him about the kiss. In Stevie & Alex fashion, they get a beer at the pub and talk things over, before drawing the conclusion that maybe what they wanted was right under their noses the whole time. JUST maybe... but where is Fiona in all of this?


**A/N: I was watching re-runs on the episode where Stevie and Rose go shopping Fisher for Formal dresses and then I was thinking about Alex meeting them there with Fiona… this one is a little different. Enjoy! =))**

Stevie was picking up some supplies from Fisher when she heard someone call out her name.

"OY, Stevie!"

She reached the driver's side of the door and spun on her heel. "Alex," she gasped. Her chest tightened, much like it had been doing since they'd almost kissed at the Gungellan pub and every time they'd met after that.

The last time they'd spoken Alex was telling her that Fiona wanted to go to Port Douglas. She wondered if he had made plans for that, considering the way she had spoken to him, she didn't blame him.

"Hi," he smiled cautiously. He looked as nervous as she felt.

She blushed. "Hey. I meant to call…" she shrugged.

"You been busy?"

"Yeah," she nodded. And I didn't want to make a fool of myself if you and Fiona were going to stay together, she thought silently.

"We gonna talk about it?" he asked bluntly.

Stevie hesitated. It wasn't that easy. Every time the two of the attempted to talk it ended up in adultery. But on the other hand, she had promised that she'd talk to him, she had promised that she would make the time once Rose was gone. Rose had been gone for three days now, and Stevie still hadn't managed to find a moment to call him or go over there. Mostly she had been worried that she'd bump into Fiona.

What was her excuse now that they were both alone?

"Alright," she nodded.

He smiled with relief. "Now?"

Stevie nodded again. "Maybe we could stop in at the pub and get a beer," she suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you over there?"

"Okay," she said, opening the door and climbing into the car.

As she drove in silence, she thought about what to say to him. If she asked him something as point blank as 'I love you' was she supposed to tell the truth?

She pulled into an empty parking space and took a deep breath before she climbed out of the car. Stevie was at the bar sipping on a beer when he came in and pulled up a stool beside her. He was so close that she could smell the familiar scent of his aftershave. Before she had realized she was in love with him, it was easy being close to him. It was easy to breathe him in and not feel like she was going to shatter if he didn't kiss her then and there. She had never really considered the possibility, though she had always been attracted to him. How could she not be? He was her guardian angel. He had always looked out for her, always tried to protect her, even when she didn't need protecting.

He leaned his arm over the bar and snatched her beer, taking a sip before putting it down again.

She smiled. "Get your own."

Alex grinned and raised a hand to get the bartenders attention. He wandered over. "A beer," he ordered.

The bartender nodded and got his order, while Alex fished out some money from his wallet and laid it on the bar in front of him, so when the bartender put his drink down and took the money, there was no vocal exchange.

Alex was staring at Stevie intently, the way he did when he was about to kiss her.

"Alex," she whispered. "You're being obvious."

"Is that a problem?" he challenged.

"It is when you're married," she stated.

He nodded and looked into his beer, taking a long mouthful before placing it down again.

Stevie couldn't stand the silence.

"What are you doin' in town?" she asked, forcing herself to meet his gaze.

"Picking up supplies. You?"

"Same."

There was a long lingering silence.

"So, we both agree that it was more than just a kiss, right?"

Stevie felt her chest tighten and the butterflies fluttered loose in her stomach. How could one simple kiss have given him so much power over her? It was as if she was paralysed by his very presence.

"Stevie…?"

"Yeah," she nodded, staring into her drink. "It was."

"What happened to us? When did this happen? When did we become more than friends? I didn't see it coming," he admitted. "Did you?"

"Sort of," she shrugged.

He snapped his head up and stared at her. "When?"

"I was in love with you for a long time… I just didn't realize it until it was too late."

"When I got married?" he guessed, a small smile on his face.

"No, before that. When we thought that Nick was dead and you went missing in the bush. It scared me, Alex. I don't think I've ever been that scared in all my life."

"You didn't say anything," he said. "How come?"

"I was too scared. I'm not good at this, Alex, you know the whole love thing. I don't know what happened to me but I- I had a dream about us and I woke up and I just knew that something had changed. I didn't know how to handle it. I went to tell you once, but you drove off and went to the city and you didn't answer the phone and…"

"I'm sorry," he said, turning himself on the stool so that he was facing her.

"Anyway, you came back with Fiona and that was the end of it."

"All this time…" he shook his head. "You had to watch me and Fi. It must have been hard?"

"It was no picnic let me tell you," she smiled. There were moments when Stevie thought she couldn't bear to stay at Drover's one more day. the pain that had crushed her left her weak and vulnerable. It was why she had done stupid things, like hooking up with Leo.

"Stevie, do you love me now?"

She looked into his ice-blue eyes and saw desire. Was she going to become a one-night stand? Would he hate her afterwards or would he love her more? How could she be sure that she wouldn't be just another notch on his belt?

"Yes, Alex. Of course I do."

He reached out a hand and pulled on the denim jacket she was wearing, almost pulling her off the stool. People were looking. Stevie grabbed hold of his hand and pulled it away from her, forcing him to drop it to his side.

"I can't be the other woman," she said with regret. Oh, how hard it was to deny him anything, but more so deny herself from wanting the same thing.

"Fiona and I we- she's back in the city, Stevie. I filed for divorce three days ago. I'm not married anymore. I did hear you when you said you wouldn't have an affair and I wouldn't expect you to. I love you. I love you for so many reasons. I would never ask you to do something that you didn't want to do or-"

Stevie shook her head in disbelief. Again, he was trying to protect her. she slipped off the stool and took two steps toward him, standing between his legs. "You better not be kidding me," she smiled.

"No way," he smiled. "You're so beautiful…" he touched her face gently with his fingers. Stevie closed her eyes enjoying the way her skin tingled by his touch.

"God, Alex…" she sighed.

"I think we should get a room quickly," he suggested with a smile. "Because if I kiss you now I won't be able to stop and I don't think the locals need to witness this, do you?"

Stevie laughed and shook her head. "Come on then, cowboy," she grinned, taking hold of his hand and leading him through the back where the rooms were located. She couldn't hold back her own desires either. Her whole body was trembling with excitement.

He eagerly followed her, and as they stopped in the doorway a few minutes later, after retrieving the key, he looked down at her and smiled. "I love you, Stevie. God, I love you."

Stevie stood on her tippy toes then, and pressed her lips to his.

**Feel free to leave a review. I thought this one had a different feel to it than the rest of the FF's I have done for MD. What do you think?**


End file.
